Description: Specific aims of this proposal are to "raise the standard of safety and health training throughout the petrochemical and nuclear industries." for their members; to insure their members receive the best possible training, and by creating a worker-to-worker training program conceived, designed, and implemented by the union's membership, to foster a "culture of safety." They seek continued funding for the Hazardous Waste Operations and Emergency Response Training Program in conjunction with the Labor Institute and the Work Environment Program at University of Massachusetts, Lowell.